Touch Me
by xxaoxx
Summary: " Kau sudah pernah menyentuhku sekali, tidak masalah jika kau menyentuhku untuk yang kedua kalinya" sahutnya dengan nada dingin yang tersirat rasa sakit tersebut (Meanie!boyxboy Happy reading! Complete)
1. Touch Me

Author pov

Seorang lelaki terlihat melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah lorong _bar_ dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang terdapat beberapa minuman beralkohol disana.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang _VIP_ yang memesan minuman , dia mengetuk pintu di depannya dan tak lama terdapat sahutan suara yang menyuruhnya masuk.

Saat masuk dia melihat pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa di _bar_ tersebut, namun saat dia baru selesai menyajikan minuman salah satu pria yang ada disana memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Lelaki pelayan tersebut tidak terkejut dengan hal yang didapatnya, tentu saja hal seperti ini tidak akan bisa dihindarinya jika bekerja di tempat seperti ini.

Dengan memberikan pandangan dingin yang tentunya meminta tangannya dilepaskan, lelaki tersebut mulai menarik tangannya karena pria di depannya tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk melepaskan tangannya

" Tuan jika ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku kau tak perlu memegang tanganku." Kata lelaki itu dengan dingin yang akhirnya tangannya dilepaskan oleh pria di depannya.

" Kau manis, bisakah kau ikut menemaniku disini?" Tanya pria tersebut, dan tentu saja hal yang sudah sangat sering ditanyakan padanya.

" Aku hanya pelayan disini dan sangat banyak orang diluar sana yang dapat kau sewa dengan uangmu itu."

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang menemaniku." Sahut pria tersebut yang mulai mengeluarkan seringaian dan tangannya sekarang malah mulai memeluk pinggang pelayan tersebut.

'Plak!'

Tangan yang memeluk pinggang pelayan tersebut terhempas saat ditampik dengan cukup kuat oleh pelayan tersebut. Bisa dilihat beberapa orang yang ada diruangan tersebut yang tadinya tidak peduli sekarang mengeluarkan raut terkejut.

"Kurang ajar!" Pria yang tangannya ditampik merasa jika dirinya diremehkan pelayan didepannya, dia mengambil telepon yang ada diruangan tersebut dan mulai menghubungi pemilik _bar_ tersebut.

"Datanglah ke ruang 103 sekarang juga sebelum aku mengamuk!" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pria itu mulai memandang pelayan didepannya dengan remeh.

Tak lama seorang masuk ke ruangan tersebut, "Ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Pelayanmu kurang ajar, dia menampik tanganku dengan keras saat aku hanya memintanya untuk menemaniku."

"Maaf, tapi dia memang hanya pelayan disini dan kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan orang lain yang bersedia menemanimu." Tanpa disangka pemilik _bar_ tersebut membalas dengan sangat santai.

" Wonwoo- _ya_ kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu." Pelayan yang dipanggil Wonwoo pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan tidak peduli.

Ya dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo, sudah setahun bekerja sebagai pelayan disana dan belum ada yang bisa menyentuhnya.

TOUCH ME

Wonwoo melihat bos nya datang setelah menyelesaikan masalah di ruangan tadi.

"Won kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Diluar dugaan dia tidak dimarahi sama sekali oleh bosnya.

"Tentu, dan kurasa jika aku mengatakan maaf kau sudah terlalu bosan mendengarnya." Jawab Wonwoo dan bosnya hanya tertawa.

"Usahaku tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena orang-orang seperti mereka." Bukannya sombong tapi _bar_ tempat Wonwoo bekerja adalah _bar_ pusat atau _bar_ terbesar dan hanya salah satu dari _bar_ - _bar_ besar yang dimiliki bosnya tersebut.

" _Gomawo_ Soonyoung- _ah_ , dan seperti biasa lebih baik kekasih pucatmu itu tidak perlu tau agar kita berdua selamat."

Terkesan tidak sopan saat Wonwoo memanggil bosanya saperti teman, tapi kenyataannya mereka memang teman.

"Apa kau ingin kupindahkan ke _bar_ lain dan kau bisa menjadi _manager_ disana? " Tanya Soonyoung yang merasa khawatir jika kejadian yang lebih parah dari hal tadi akan terjadi.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka hal ribet seperti itu dan menjadi pelayan dengan gaji _manager_ disini bukankah lebih baik." Tolak Wonwoo yang sebenarnya merasa sungkan.

"Ah benar, dan aku lupa alasannmu memilih untuk bekerja di _bar_ ku yang paling mewah agar kau tidak ketahuan oleh orang tuamu."

TOUCH ME

Jika kalian penasaran kenapa Wonwoo bekerja di salah satu _bar_ mewah di gangnam tersebut, ada beberapa alasan.

Satu, orang tua nya yang berpendidikan tinggi dan bermartabat itu tidak akan berpikir bahwa anak sulungnya akan bekerja di _bar_ dan dia tidak perlu bersusah payah sembunyi berulang kali, buktinya sudah satu tahun lewat dan dia aman. Wonwoo bahkan mengganti nomor dan ponsel canggihnya dengan ponsel jadul agar tidak dapat dilacak dengan mudah, jadi dia hanya bisa menelpon dan mengirim pesan dengan ponsel itu.

Dua, di _bar_ mewah yang hanya didatangi orang-orang penting seperti ini dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan orang-orang yang membutuhkan uang dengan memeras saat mereka tau siapa Wonwoo sebenarnya. Lagipula dandanan Wonwoo cukup berbeda saat dia bekerja di _bar_ , juga orang-orang kaya dan penting yang menjadi pelanggan disini tidak akan repot-repot untuk menghapal wajah pelayan sepertinya.

Tiga, di _bar_ ini dia hanya menjadi pelayan ruang _VIP_ dan cuma mengantarkan minuman beberapa kali karena tentunya pelayan disini bukan hanya dirinya. Wonwoo cukup pintar dengan hanya akan mengantarkan minuman ke orang yang berbeda sehingga mereka tidak akan melihat wajahnya lebih dari sekali.

Terkesan sangat pemilih memang, tapi itu adalah syarat jika Wonwoo ingin bekerja di _bar_ , yang di berikan oleh sepasang kekasih yang menjadi sahabatnya tersebut.

Dan jika kalian penasaran kenapa Wonwoo yang memiliki orang tua yang berpendidikan tinggi dan bermartabat tersebut lebih memilih bekerja di _bar_ , tentunya kalian akan berpikir bahwa Wonwoo itu kaya.

Dan benar, ayahnya pemilik salah satu perusahaan paling besar di Korea Selatan.

Jawabannya akan muncul setelah beberapa hal oke.

TBC

/

/

/

Author _bar_ u disini!

Ditunggu comment nya dan terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Touch Me chapter 2

Selamat Membaca!

Wonwoo saat ini sedang berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke apartemen sahabat pucatnya yang sekaligus kekasih Soonyoung.

Wonwoo memang tinggal bersama Jihoon, awalnya dia tidak mau ,namun Jihoon mengancam akan mengatakan keberadaannya kepada keluarga Jeon jika dia tidak mau tinggal bersamanya. Wonwoo tau sahabatnya sangat khawatir dengannya.

Bus yang ditunggunya datang tepat saat dia baru sampai di halte, dia langsung masuk ke dalam bus yang cukup sepi pada jam sepuluh seperti ini. Wonwoo bekerja dari jam tiga sore sampai jam sepuluh malam, apartemen Jihoon tidak terlalu jauh jadi dia hanya cukup menaiki bus satu kali.

Saat berada di dalam bus, Wonwoo menyandar pada jendela sambil melihat jalanan dan mulai teringat alasannya kabur dari rumah.

Ya

Wonwoo

Kabur

Dari

Rumah .

Air matanya mulai menetes perlahan,

selalu seperti ini setiap hari.

Cukup sulit memendam hal yang menyakitinya ini sendirian, dia hanya belum siap menceritakannya ke orang lain bahkan kepada dua sahabatnya yang bahkan sudah sejauh ini menolongnya dan hanya mereka yang tau keberadaan Wonwoo.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Jihoon, Wonwoo seperti biasa akan disambut sahabatnya yang juga sering pulang malam sepertinya.

Tenang, Jihoon itu bekerja sebagai _Psikolog_ bukan pelayan sepertinya.

Mereka berumur 25 tahun dan Wonwoo yang saat itu berumur 24 tahun harusnya bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Jeon, namun dirinya yang kabur membuatnya harus menjadi pelayan _bar_.

Cukup miris memang.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ aku hari ini hanya membeli _pizza_ maafkan aku ya, aku jarang memasak saat jadwalku yang memasak." Ucap jihoon dengan menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, terkadang aku juga tidak memasak saat lelah dan pekerjaanmu yang kadang memaksamu lembur itu adalah hal yang wajar jika kau tidak memasak." Jihoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih Won, ayo kita makan sekarang."

"Tentu."

TOUCH ME

Hari ini Wonwoo mengantarkan minuman seperti biasa, namun entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaanya tidak enak saat membaca nama pemesan kali ini.

Sebenarnya dia ingin meminta pelayan lain untuk mengantarkan minuman ini, namun sayangnya mereka semua sedang sibuk.

Wonwoo mengetuk pelan pintu di depannya yang bertuliskan _VIP_ dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat entah kenapa hingga membuatnya sedikit gugup dan bingung.

Setelah dia masuk, helaan nafasnya terdengar pelan.

'Bukan dia Wonwoo-ya, banyak orang yang memiliki nama tersebut.' Kata Wonwoo membatin.

Saat hampir selesai menyajikan minuman, ada orang lain yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah kau sudah memesan minuman Seungcheol- _ah_? "

Deg deg deg.

'Suara ini.' Batin Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menegang mendengar suara orang yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Aku hanya memesan untuk diriku Mingyu- _ya,_ aku tidak tau kau ingin minum apa." Jawab orang yang dipanggil Seungcheol tersebut.

Saat Wonwoo selesai menyajikan dia baru saja akan keluar dengan menunduk saat suara orang yang dihindarinya memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, apakah aku bisa memesan langsung darimu tanpa menelpon agar lebih cepat?" Tanya mingyu.

Setelah mengontrol ekspresinya, Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bahwa orang di depannya benar-benar adalah orang itu.

"Tentu, anda ingin memesan apa?"Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa, namun jika diperhatikan ada getaran samar pada suaranya.

Setelah mencatat pesanan yang di katakan Mingyu, Wonwoo segera pamit untuk mengambilkan minuman tersebut tanpa menyadari jika pria di depannya memandanginya dengan intens.

'Wonwoo?' Batin Mingyu saat berhasil membaca nama di _nametag_ Wonwoo tadi.

"Kau masih takut mabuk Mingyu- _ya_?" Tanya Seungcheol setelah Mingyu duduk.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, aku bahkan belum bisa menemukannya untuk minta maaf dan bertanggung jawab." Jawab Mingyu.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ketukan lagi dan seseorang masuk membawa minuman,

Tapi itu bukan Wonwoo.

"Hei, dimana pelayan yang tadi?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Pelayan yang mana tuan?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Wonwoo." Mingyu berharap pelayan di depannya segera menjawab.

" Ah Wonwoo hyung hanya mengantar minuman satu kali untuk orang yang berbeda, dan jika anda tertarik dengannya, maaf dia tidak akan mau disentuh pelanggan disini." Pelayan tersebut menjawab dengan sopan.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya merasa bingung dengan yang dikatakan pelayan di depannya, dan merasa jika Wonwoo adalah orang yang menarik.

"Ah baiklah, ini _tips_ mu." Pelayan tersebut akhirnya keluar.

"Ya! seungcheol-ah, bukankah pelayan yang bernama Wonwoo tadi cukup aneh?"

"Kurasa dia memiliki alasan sendiri." Seungcheol tidak terlalu peduli.

Entah kenapa Minngyu merasa semakin penasaran dengan Wonwoo, karena selain hal yang dikatakan pelayan tadi, Mingyu merasa familiar dengan wajah Wonwoo dan sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu entah dimana.

TOUCH ME

Wonwoo hanya diam dan tak lama air matanya mengalir entah untuk keberapa kalinya saat dia mengingat hal yang dipendamnya.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, dia menghela nafas untuk meredakan sesak di dadanya.

'Apa dia tetap tidak ingat?' Wonwoo merasa lelah karena hanya dia yang ingat.

Tetapi lega di sisi lain.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang istirahat terbuka dan terdapat Soonyoung disana.

"Wonwoo-ya tadi aku mendapat permintaan dari temanku, dia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku sudah berkata bahwa kau hanya pelayan, namun dia tetap ingin bertemu denganmu dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun. Kurasa dia benar-benar tertarik padamu." Soonyoung berkata dengan merasa tidak enak kepada Wonwoo.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau ingat pelanggan bernama Kim Mingyu? Kurasa kau mengatarkan minuman untuknya hari ini."

Deg

'Kenapa dia? Apa mungkin dia ingat?'

Wonwoo bingung, dia ingin menemui Mingyu untuk mengetahui apakah pria tersebut akhirnya ingat dengannya atau tidak.

Namun disisi lain dia masih merasa takut jika akhirnya orang yang membuat luka di hatinya akhirnya muncul.

Melihat Wonwoo yang melamun dan terlihat gusar Soonyoung merasa semakin tidak enak.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan berbicara dengannya. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah hanya karena dia temanku." Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo sadar dari lamunannya.

Dan Wonwoo sudah membuat keputusan.

Dia. Akan. Menemui. Mingyu.

"Tidak Soonyoung-ah, aku akan menemuinya." Wonwoo bisa melihat jika Soonyoung terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

Memang selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah mau meladeni para pelaggan di sini walaupun hanya sekedar menemui.

Mungkin Sionyoung berpikir jika Wonwoo juga tertarik dengan temannya.

"Baiklah, dan kurasa kau bisa menemuinya sekarang di ruangan yang tadi." Setelah itu Wonwoo benar-benar pergi ke Mingyu.

Soonyoung yang masih terkejut langsung mengambil ponsel disakunya dan mulai meghubungi seseorang.

"Sayang, kau tau apa yang barusan terjadi?" Tanya Soonyoung langsung, tanpa salam setelah telponnya diangkat.

 **"Apa?"** Jawab seseorang di seberang sana, yang ternyata adalah Jihoon.

"Wonwoo mau menemui salah satu pelanggan disini."

 **"Tentu saja, dia kan mengantar minuman."** Jawab Jihoon dengan malas.

"Tapi dia menemui pelanggan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Terjadi jeda beberapa detik.

 **"APA!"** Soonyoung menjauhkan ponsel dari telingannya mendengar teriakan Jihoon.

 **"KENAPA BISA? DAN KAU TIDAK MEGHENTIKANNYA? BAGAIMANA JIKA PELANGGAN ITU MACAM-MACAM?"**

Sambil mendengarkan Soonyoung hanya berdoa semoga telinganya baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi Wonwoo sendiri yang mau. Lagi pula pelanggan itu adalah temanku, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepada Wonwoo." Soonyoung mencoba menjelaskan dengan perlahan.

 **"Tunggu aku, hari ini aku pulang cepat dan akan kesana sebentar lagi. Lihat saja jika terjadi apa-apa kepada wonwoo, kau tau kan salah satu bagianmu akan terancam SAYANG!"**

Tut!

Telponnya ditutup sepihak, Soonyoung pun bergidik mendengar ancaman Jihoon.

Dan dia masih tetap berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

TOUCH ME

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam ruangan Mingyu setelah dipersilakan, namun Mingyu tidak menutup pintunya lagi setelah membukanya untuk Wonwoo.

Hanya ada Mingyu disana.

Wonwoo berpikir jika teman Mingyu yang tadi sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Melihat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya heran, Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sengaja membuka pintunya untuk menepati janjiku kepada Soonyoung, dan jika kau merasa aku macam-macam kau bisa langsung keluar."

Mingyu menjelaskan alasannya kepada Wonwoo.

Dan Wonwoo hanya memandang Mingyu dengan raut datarnya, berbeda jauh dengan detak cepat jantungnya.

"Ada apa, aku memiliki kesalahan saat mengantar minum padamu tadi?" _To the Point,_ khas seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis yang belum hilang sejak tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Deg.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan jantungnya yang sudah berdetak kencang sejak tadi semakin keras rasanya.

"Aku merasa kita pernah bertemu, dan tidak tau kenapa aku merasa sangat penasaran."

Sebenarnya Mingyu juga heran kenapa dia bisa sangat penasaran seperti ini dan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Dia juga merasa sedikit ragu tadi saat ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo, tapi rasa ingin taunya lebih mendominasi.

"Tidak." Hanya itu jawaban Wonwoo.

Dia tidak berani berkata lebih karena takut jika terlihat sedang bohong.

Mingyu masih belum menyerah, "Benarkah, kau yakin?"

"Iya."

Dan Mingyu hanya menghela napas melihat Wonwoo yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan satu kata saja.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba Wonwoo bangkit.

"Kurasa kita sudah tidak ada urusan, aku pergi." Sebelum Wonwoo sempat pergi, Mingyu dengan cepat mengenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya diam.

Dia tidak mencoba melepaskan tangan Mingyu.

Entah mengapa dia tidak merasa risih atau enggan saat Mingyu yang menyentuhnya tidak seperti saat orang lain yang melakukannya.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo hanya diam saja, cukup terkejut.

" Bukankah kau tidak pernah mau disentuh seorang pun?"

" Ya."

" Lalu kenapa kau diam saja saat aku memegang tanganmu seperti ini?"

" Kau sudah pernah menyentuhku sekali, tidak masalah jika kau menyentuhku untuk yang kedua kalinya." Sahutnya dengan nada dingin yang tersirat rasa sakit tersebut.

Mingyu bingung mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Jadi kita benar-benar pernah bertemu?"

"Mungkin."

Sekarang Wonwoo bahkan memberikannya jawaban yang berbeda dan membuat Mingyu semakin bingung.

Saat masih memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Wonwoo, Mingyu bisa merasakan bahwa tangan yang digenggamnya terlepas.

"Aku pergi, jika kau menahanku lagi aku akan benar-benar berkata jika kau melakukan hal buruk kepadaku."

Skak mat!

Lalu Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam memandang kepergian Wonwoo.

'Aku pernah menyentuhnya sekali, tapi kenapa aku merasa maksud dari sentuhan yang dimaksudnya bukan hanya _skinship_ biasa."

Mingyu masih termenung memikirkan maksud ucapan Wonwoo.

Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat orang itu.

'Apa mungkin?'

TBC

/

/

/

Author baru disini.

Ini ff pertama yang ku publish LOL.

Ditunggu comment nya karena author butuh banget masukan untuk ff pertama ini.

Terima kasih!


	3. Touch Me chapter 3

TOUCH ME

Jihoon baru saja akan masuk ke ruangan Soonyoung saat dia melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan tergesa menuju ruang istirahat karyawan.

Wonwoo yang menyadari jika ada Jihoon di depannya, langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dan tak lama terdengar isakan lirih.

Jihoon juga bisa merasakan jika bahu Wonwoo bergetar karena menangis.

"Kau kenapa Wonwoo- _ya_?" Tanya Jihoon halus karena tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo semakin menangis jika dirinya panik.

Jihoon yang tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Wonwoo sebenarnya merasa semakin panik, namun dia masih mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo dengan mengelus punggung Wonwoo terus menerus.

"Kurasa aku akan benar-benar mengebiri Soonyoung karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya dan membuatmu menangis seperti ini."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jihoon ada yang ingin kuceritakan kepada kau dan Soonyoung." Ucap Wonwoo masih dengan memeluk erat Jihoon.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jiihoon langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membawa Wonwoo ke ruangan kekasihnya.

Soonyoung yang sebenarnya sejak tadi khawatir, merasa sangat terkejut saat melihat kekasihnya dengan wajah datar membawa masuk Wonwoo yang wajahnya bercucuran air mata.

Bahkan mata sipit Soonyoung sampai terbuka lebar.

'Kurasa ini benar-benar akhir hidupku.' Bodohnya dia masih berpikir hal tidak penting.

Setelah itu Soonyoung juga duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya dan berhadapan dengan Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Tangis Wonwoo juga cukup mereda dan sekarang Jihoon sedang membantu membersihkan air matanya.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya aku bercerita kepada kalian, karena akhirnya aku tetap bertemu dengannya."

Walaupun bingung saat mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, SooHoon tetap diam dan membiarkan Wonwoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

 **Flashback**

2017\. Pesta lajang calon pengantin pria Vernon Chwe.

Kalian pasti tau pesta lajang yang akan dilakukan calon pengantin, biasanya dua calon pengantin akan melakukan pestaterpisah yang nantinya tidak akan bisa mereka lakukan setelah menikah karena sudah terikat.

Dipesta calon pengantin pria yang bernama Vernon chwe, dia mengundang teman-teman dekatnya.

Wonwoo sebagai sahabat semasa SMA nya juga diundang.

Dan tentu saja Mingyu, anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik sejak kecil.

Sebenarnya pesta ini tidak berlebihan, mereka hanya akan menikmati musik dan bermain beberapa game yang sewajarnya.

Namun, tidak ada pesta tanpa,

Alkohol.

Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kuat minum terpaksa ikut minum untuk menghargai Vernon yang menyambutnya dengan antusias.

Baru beberapa gelas saja pandangannya sudah mengeblur.

Pestanya dirayakan di sebuah _hotel_ mewah, bahkan karena ingin semua tamunya menikmati pestanya hingga selesai,Vernon juga sudah menyiapkan kamar _hotel_ yang khusus di _booking_ untuk tamunya.

Wonwoo merasa sudah akan ambruk, dengan sisa kesadarannya dia pamit kepada Vernon yang masih memainkan game dengan serunya bersama tamu lainnya.

Setelah keluar dari _lift_ Wonwoo mencoba mencari kamar yang belum bertuliskan _Occupied_.

Karena seluruh kamar sudah disewa, kunci kamar _hotel_ nya sudah berada di kamar masing-masing untuk mempermudah para tamu yang sudah mabuk.

Kalian hanya perlu menggantungkan tulisan _Occupied_ dan mengunci pintu dari dalam untuk memakai salah satu kamar.

Mudah kan?

Jika orang tersebut sadar, tentu saja akan mudah.

Dan Wonwoo yang sudah berada di ujung kesadarannya tidak melakukan kedua hal itu dan langsung ambruk saat ada kasur di depannya.

maka,

Tak lama seseorang juga memasuki kamar tersebut dengan keadaan mabuk berat.  
Tapi setidaknya orang itu masih bisa mengunci pintu kamar.

Klik!

Pintu terkunci,

Dan kalian pasti sudah tau siapa orang itu.

Mingyu yang sejak tadi bermain game dengan hukuman minum alkohol yang bisa dikatakan banyak juga tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain di kamar tersebut.

Awalnya mereka hanya tergeletak di atas kasur, namun efek alkohol yang membuat tubuh mereka panas dan butuh pelampiasan,

Sebut saja dengan tanda kutip.

Mabuk berat.

Sadar tidak sadar.

Badan panas pengaruh alcohol.

Tidak teringat iman ataupun dosa.

Kejadian memalukan itu pun terjadi diantara dua orang yang bahkan tidak saling kenal,

Malam panas pun terlewati.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya sakit saat bangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya juga sangat pusing.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan tentang dosa yang dilakukan tadi malam muncul.

Dengan sedikit takut dia melihat tubuhnya yang _naked_ , lalu setelah itu menggerakkan lehernya dengan kaku kepada seseorang yang masih terlelap, walaupun tubuhnya diselimuti hingga pinggang tapi Wonwoo tau bahwa lelaki di sampingnya ini juga _naked._

 _GOD!_

Dengan masih merasa bingung dan takut, Wonwoo merasa jika pernah melihat wajah orang di sampingnya itu.

'Tidak mungkin!'

Wonwoo terlihat sangat terkejut saat ingat siapa lelaki disampingnya.

'Aku harus bagaimana?'

Air matanya pun akhirnya terjatuh, Wonwoo menutup mulutnya untuk menghalangi isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya agar tidak membangunkan lelaki di sampingnya.

Dengan tergesa Wonwoo turun dari kasur tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Dia memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat, mengambil semua barangnya. Setelah memakai sepatunya dia pun keluar kamar _hotel_ tersebutdengan masih menangis sesegukan

Wonwoo sudah memutuskan, agar tidak menyakiti orang yang disayangnya, dia akan membuat kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi, selama Mingyu tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semua pasti akan baik-baik saja pikirnya.

Karena terburu-buru Wonwoo pun tidak sadar jika ada satu barangnya yang tertinggal.

 **Flashback End.**

2018.

Jihoon hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan ikut menangis karena sangat terkejut dengan hal yang dialami sahabatnya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang dipendam sahabatnya selama ini. Sedangkan Soonyoung juga dengan keterkejutannya menunduk terpaku , dia merasa bersalah karena tanpa tau jika menemui temannya, Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo membuka lukanya.

" Bolehkah aku bertanya Wonwoo- _ya_?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja pada laki-laki itu?" Jihoon bertanya dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"Tidak, jujur hanya akan menyakiti banyak orang."

"Maksudmu?" Sahut Soonyoung yang heran dengan jawaban Wonwoo.

"Aku tau siapa Mingyu sebelum bertemu dengannya di pesta itu. Dia adalah kekasih Jungkook, adikku."

Sekarang SoonHoon benar-benar merasa jika masalah yang dihadapi Wonwoo tidak mudah jalan keluarnya.

"Jungkook pernah memperlihatkan foto kekasihnya kepadaku beberapa hari sebelum pesta itu, aku juga masih ingat jungkook dengan wajah berseri berkata nama kekasihnya adalah Kim Mingyu dan juga lelaki itu adalah orang yang sudah dikaguminya sejak lama.  
Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah bahagia adikku yang sangat kusayangi itu"

Jeda sejenak Wonwoo melanjutkan.

"Bahkan saat itu dia memang sengaja memperlihatkan kekasihnya kepadaku terlebih dahulu, sebelum memperkenalkan kepada orang tua kita jika mereka sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan."

Wonwoo merasakan dadanya sakit saat mengingat wajah bahagia Jungkook, adiknya.

Jihoon pun memeluk lagi sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Kurasa sudah cukup Wonwoo- _ya_ , jangan diteruskan bercerita jika hanya membuatmu sakit." Soonyoung hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

Karena dia benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Jihoon- _ah_ apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, aku ingin pulang, namun saat melihat wajah orang tuaku dan Jungkook aku merasa bersalah dan malu, bagaimana bisa seorang anak sulung melakukan hal yang dapat mempermalukan keluarga dan menyakiti hati adik yang sangat sayang padanya? Kakak macam apa aku ini?"

"Sudah Wonwoo- _ya_ , itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Kau dan Mingyu melakukan itu karena kecelakaan dan aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu."

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu Wonwoo- _ya_ , jika kau memang sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu aku akan membantumu untuk menjauhkannya darimu, namun jika kau ingin menyelesaikannya aku dan Jihoon juga akan selalu membatumu. "

Soonyoung menunggu jawaban Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, jadi bisakah kau membantuku…."

TOUCH ME

Minggu pagi ini Mingyu masih memikirkan perkataan Wonwoo kemarin, dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

" Kau sudah pernah menyentuhku sekali, tidak masalah jika kau menyentuhku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

'Apakah orang itu benar-benar Wonwoo?'

Mingyu berpikir sambil memandangi barang yang diyakininya adalah milik orang yang sudah melakukan kesalahan dengannya setahun yang lalu.

Ya.

Mingyu ingat.

Saat itu, setelah bangun dengan kepala yang sangat sakit Mingyu tidak menyadari jika dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah dengan orang asing. Sambil memandang ruangan hotel yang berantakan dia mengingat beberapa potongan blur kejadian yang dirasa terjadi malam itu.

Mingyu memandang dirinya yang tidak memakai pakaian apapun dan kembali berpikir apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya, karena dia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang dilupakannya. Dan saat itu dia melihat sebuah gelang dibawah bantal, dia mengambilnya dan heran karena merasa tidak pernah memiliki gelang seperti itu.

Akhirnya setelah menggabungkan semua hal yang diingatnya, Mingyu mengusak kepalanya kasar. Dan Mingyu saat itu sadar jika sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Setelah cukup lama merenung dan mengingat kejadian setahun lalu. Mingyu mengambil ponselnya, dia memutuskan untuk meminta tolong kepada Soonyoung agar dapat bertemu dengan Wonwoo kembali.

'Aku harus menyelesaikan ini.' Mingyu benar-benar sudah bertekat.

Setelah menghubungi Soonyoung, dia hanya dapat menghela napas.

TOUCH ME

Wonwoo menyesap minumannya yang baru saja sampai, _Café_ yang didatanginya terlihat masih sepi karena belum lama buka dan jam makan siang masih lama. Sambil menunggu, Wonwoo meyakinkan diri bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya sudah benar.

Kemarin Wonwoo meminta tolong agar bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu, dan pagi tadi dia dihubungi oleh Soonyoung jika Mingyu meminta agar Soonyoung memberitahu Wonwoo jika Mingyu ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya membuat Wonwoo tidak menyadari jika Mingyu sudah datang dan duduk didepannya. Wonwoo baru sadar saat seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka untuk menanyai pesanan Mingyu.

Setelah memesan secangkir kopi, Mingyu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo yang sedang memandangnya. Entah mengapa Mingyu selalu otomatis tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo.

"Kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai kemarin?" Wonwoo memulai percakapan tanpa berbasa basi.

"Aku tidak bisa menganggap urusan kita selesai karena ucapanmu yang kemarin." Sanggah Mingyu. Lalu percakapan mereka terhenti karena pesanan Mingyu sudah datang, tapi Mingyu tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Aku yakin kita pernah bertemu Wonwoo- _ssi_ , dan ucapanmu kemarin membuatku cukup yakin jika orang yang kucari itu benar dirimu."

Wonwoo hanya mendengar semua ucapan Mingyu dalam diam.

"Setahun yang lalu, kau pernah datang ke pesta seseorang yang bernama Vernon Chwe kan?" Wonwoo dapat merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya berkurang.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo mengangguk, merasakan jika jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apakah itu kau? Yang melakukannya bersamaku?"

Mingyu bertanya dengan serius dan Wonwoo dapat merasakan perubahan pada pandangan matanya. Setelah itu Mingyu merasakan dua hal sejak Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ketidakpercayaan dan kelegaan.

"Aku rasa kita cukup bertemu sampai sini, aku tidak menuntut apapun darimu dan kita bisa melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing."

Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, tiba-tiba tangan Mingyu sudah menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang berada di atas meja.

Dia yakin Wonwoo akan pergi jika tidak ditahan.

Wonwoo merasa terkejut karena genggaman tangan Mingyu, tapi seperti sebelumnya dia hanya diam.

"Tidak, aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Mendengar jawaban Mingyu, ada sedikit harapan dihatinya tapi Wonwoo sudah tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini.

Biarlah kebahagian dan hidupnya yang dipertaruhkan.

"Tidak perlu." Mingyu dapat mendengar suara Wonwoo yang bergetar dan matanya yang memerah serta berair.

"Kenapa?"

"Akan banyak orang tersakiti jika kita memperpanjang masalah ini."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melepas tanggung jawabku" Mingyu kukuh dengan ucapannya.

"Hiduplah seperti sebelum kau bertemu denganku, tidak ada yang akan berubah dihidupmu jika kau melupakan hal ini. Jadi kumohon, hentikan saja." Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu air mata yang sudah ditahan oleh Wonwoo tetap mengalir, dia menarik tangannya dari Mingyu dan langsung pergi tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

"Hidupku tidak akan sama lagi, dan aku tahu hidupmu yang dipertaruhkan karena hal ini." Lirih Mingyu yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya.

/

/

/

Ditunggu comment nya.

Dan,

Terima kasih pada readers yang sudah baca.


	4. Touch Me chapter 4

Selamat membaca!

Setelah bertemu dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu menuju apartemen Soonyoung.

Ya, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk bertanggung jawab pada Wonwoo. Entah kenapa selain karena harus bertanggung jawabMingyu merasa berkewajiban melindugi Wonwoo, apalagi setelah melihatnya menjadi pelayan di _bar_.

Setelah membunyikan bel, tak lama pintu dibuka oleh Soonyoung yang agak terkejut saat mengetahui Mingyu datang.

Setelah masuk, Mingyu melihat ada orang lain di dalam apartemen itu.

"Jihoon-ah perkenalkan dia temanku kim Mingyu, dan Mingyu dia adalah kekasihku Lee Jihoon" Soonyoung memperkenalkan mereka, namun Mingyu dapat melihat raut tidak suka dari wajah Jihoon.

"Untuk apa kau kemari." Jihoon tiba-tiba berbicara dengan dingin.

Entah mengapa, walaupun dia tahu jika masalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu bukan sepenuhnya salah Mingyu, malah mungkin kesalahan mereka berdua tapi Jihoon tetap merasa tidak suka dengan Mingyu mengingat jika hanya sahabatnya yang harus menderita sendirian.

Mingyu yang mendapatkan sambutan buruk dari Jihoon hanya dapat menghela napas mengerti.

"Kurasa kalian juga sudah mengetahui masalahku dan Wonwoo."

Jihoon hanya diam menunggu Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sungguh sangat menyesal dan ingin bertanggung jawab, namun Wonwoo tetap tidak mau dan aku tidak mengerti apa alasannya menolakku."

SoonHoon yang mendengar perkataan Mingyu menyimpulkan jika Wonwoo tidak memberi tahu hal yang sebenar-benarnya kepada Mingyu.

"Kurasa memang lebih baik kau berhenti saja Gyu." Soonyoung sebenarnya merasa kasihan, namun dia juga menghormati keputusan Wonwoo.

"Lagipula kau hanya merasa harus bertanggung jawab karena rasa bersalahmu itu, jika kalian menikah bukan karena saling mencintai bukankah lebih baik tidak usah?"

Mendengar ucapan Jihoon tiba-tiba Mingyu merasa hatinya sakit.

"Apakah jika aku berjanji untuk mencintai dan melindungi Wonwoo, kalian akan membantuku?" Mingyu memohon dengan rasa cemas. SoonHoon berpandangan ketika mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang memohon itu.

"Haa, kalian benar-benar!" Jihoon memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Walaupun kami membantu,belum tentu Wonwoo akan berubah pikiran. Dan sepertinya Wonwoo mempunyai alasan kuat untuk menolak dirimu." Soonyoung menjelaskan.

Mingyu merasa jika masih ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Apa kalian tau apa alasannya?"

Sebelum Soonyoung menjawab, Jihoon sudah menyela terlebih dahulu "Yang pasti dia tidak ingin membuat banyak orang tersakiti, itu alasannya." Jawaban yang sama dengan yang diucapkan Wonwoo. Mingyu benar-benar merasa putus asa sekarang.

"Tapi mencoba dahulu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Mingyu langsung mendongak mendengar ucapan Soonyoung yang berakibat delikan Jihoon itu.

"Kalian akan membantuku?"

"Bukannya membantu, namun hanya mempermudah saat kau ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo." Akhirnya Jihoon mengalah karena rasanya tidak adil jika tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Mingyu.

"Dan aku memegang janjimu Kim, juga jangan membuat sahabatku itu sakit jika tidak ingin kubunuh." Lanjut Jihoon yang walaupun terdengar menyeramkan, namun malah membuat Mingyu tersenyum. Rasanya lega sekali saat Mingyu berpikir jika masih ada harapan.

TOUCH ME

Wonwoo menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mengingat wajah Mingyu yang tersenyum kepadanya, hatinya akan berdetak cepat setiap kali hal itu terjadi.

Dia merasa aneh karena belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, parahnya dia juga menyukai suara Mingyu saat menyebut namanya, tatapan Mingyu kepadanya ,dan sentuhan lembut Mingyu di tangannya.

Lalu dia teringat ucapan Jihoon dulu, saat Jihoon baru berkencan bersama Soonyoung.

 _"Kau tahu, jantungku terus berdetak tidak karuan saat bersamanya dan entah mengapa rasanya bukan menyakitkan namun menyenangkan, aku juga menyukai semua yang dia lakukan kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila karenanya."_

Wonwoo mengingatnya karena saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Jihoon berbicara panjang dengan senyum tulus di setiap ucapannya, belum lagi binar matanya yang terlihat sangat Wonwoo takut, bagaimana jika dia memang menyukai Mingyu? Atau parahnya malah mencintai pria itu?

Ada rasa sesak saat mengingat bahwa dia sudah menolak Mingyu dan memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan pria tersebut.

Wonwoo mengambil satu-satunya foto keluarga yang dibawanya saat kabur. Melihat senyum bahagia keluarganya semakin membuat Wonwoo merasa sedih dan bersalah.

TOUCH ME

Mingyu bersandar di sisi mobilnya sambil menunggu Wonwoo pulang bekerja, tadi dia diberitahu oleh Soonyoung kapan Wonwoo pulang.

Dan dia benar-benar bertekat untuk membuat Wonwoo mau menerimanya.

Tak lama dia melihat Wonwoo keluar dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan menunduk berhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu di depannya, lalu saat mendongak dia cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Mingyu yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan jika jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang lagi, setelah itu dia cept-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu.

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata untuk berhenti menggagguku?" Wonwoo tidak berani memandang mata Mingyu karena rasanya pertahanannya akan runtuh seketika.

"Bisakah kau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak."

"Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Semua urusan kita sudah selesai kemarin."

Mingyu menghela napas saat melihat tingkah keras kepala Wonwoo.

"Namun ini benar-benar penting, dan nanti kau bisa memutuskan akan bertemu lagi denganku atau tidak setelah kita berbicara. Sekarang kumohon ikutlah denganku."

Setelah berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, Wonwoo akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Mingyu.

TOUCH ME

Wonwoo hanya memandang keluar jendela saat di perjalanan, "Bisakah kau memberi alasan kenapa kau menolakku?" Mingyu mulai bertanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata jika banyak yang akan tersakiti."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, lalu mengunci semua pintu. Wonwoo membelalakan matanya melihat Mingyu yang mengunci seluruh pintu mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat buka pintunya!" Wonwoo dengan sedikit panik mencoba membuka pintu, namun nihil.

"Bisakah kau tenang? Dan aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, hanya memastikan kau tidak pergi sebelum kita selesai bicara."

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu sangat ingin aku menerimamu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang menyerah dan akhirnya tenang di tempat duduknya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku."

"Dan aku sudah berkata jika itu tidak perlu."

"Berikan aku alasan sebenarnya agar kau bisa membuatku berhenti!"

"Tidak!"

"Jika begitu terima aku, aku berjanji akan melidungi dan mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Satu bulan." Ucap Mingyu dan membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Berikan aku waktu satu bulan untuk menebus rasa tanggung jawabku, setelah itu kau boleh menolak dan membuangku semaumu." Tawar Mingyu.

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran Mingyu, pikiran dan hatinya kembali berkecamuk.

'Bolehkah aku merasakan bahagia hanya untuk satu bulan Jungkook-ah? Aku akan membiarkan dia kembali bersamamu untuk selamanya setelah itu, biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini karena aku juga ingin merasakan bahagia karena ada orang yang ingin memperjuangkanku.'

Wonwoo mulai meneteskan air mata saat teringat oleh adiknya, yang merupakan kekasih Mingyu.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo mengangguk dalam tangisannya mulai memeluk Wonwoo dan mengusap punggung pria tersebut. Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu dan semakin menangis karena rasa bersalahnya, Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo lama untuk menenangkan tangisan pria kecil itu.

TOUCH ME

Wonwoo terbangun dengan mata bengkaknya, dia mendengar suara orang yang mengobrol di ruang tamu apartemen Jihoon.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Wonwoo keluar kamar dan terkejut melihat Jihoon yang berbicara dengan Mingyu. Keduanya yang melihat Wonwoo, tersenyum dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk ikut duduk dengan mereka.

"Jadi Wonwoo- _ya_ , Mingyu sudah menjelaskan padaku jika mulai hari ini dia akan membawamu tinggal bersamanya dan aku mengijinkannya."

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Jihoon, dan apakah dia tidak salah dengar saat Jihoon berkata jika Mingyu diijinkan membawanya tinggal bersama, bukankah sahabatnya ini sangat protektif padanya? Belum sempat selesai dengan rasa terkejutnya, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk mulai mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawa Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Wonwoo ragu.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, "Tidak, aku mengambil cuti sehari untuk membantumu pindah hari ini."

"Jihoon bisa membantuku."

"Dia harus berangkat pagi hari ini Won." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jihoon masuk ke kamar Wonwoo untuk pamit berangkat bekerja.

"Apa kau tidak sarapan dulu Jihoon- _ah_?" Wonwoo mencoba menahan Jihoon berangkat lebih lama agar dia tidak ditinggal berdua saja dengan Mingyu, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat gugup berada di dekat pria tampan itu.

"Aku bisa sarapan nanti Wonwoo- _ya_ , lebih baik kau nanti makan bersama Mingyu saja."

Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabat pucatnya itu, tapi Mingyu sudah dulu mempersilahkan Jihoon untuk berangkat.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barang Wonwoo, Mingyu berjalan ke dapur lalu mulai membuka kulkas dan memperhatikan bahan-bahan yang ada disana. Dia mengambil beberapa telur, daging , dan sayuran. Wonwoo masih berdiri bingung melihat apa yang dilakukan Mingyu, lalu setelah itu dia merasa tanganya ditarik lembut dan dia didudukan pada salah satu kursi di meja makan oleh Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ssi apa kau akan memasak?"

"Tentu saja, dan bisakah kita berhenti berbicara formal Wonwoo- _ya_ , tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Jawab Mingyu dengan tangannya yang cekatan meracik bahan masakannya.

"Aku saja yang memasak, Mingyu-… ya?" Ragu Wonwoo. "Tidak perlu Won, aku hanya ingin cutiku hari ini lebih bermanfaat dengan memasakanmu sarapan." Wonwoo hanya dapat mengangguk mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dua piring _omelet_ sudah disajikan oleh Mingyu, saat mencobanya Wonwoo terkejut karena rasanya sungguh lezat.

"Bagaimana won?"

"Enak." Jawab Wonwoo dengan jujur, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum manis. Mingyu ikut tersenyum dan mulai memakan sarapannya juga.

TOUCH ME

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sekarang sedang berada di _mall_ untuk membeli keperluan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya sudah di tolak oleh Wonwoo. Saat masih melihat-lihat, Wonwoo merasa jika tangannya di genggam.

"Biarkan seperti ini ya?" rasanya Wonwoo tidak dapat menolak saat melihat Mingyu memohon dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Baiklah."

Wonwoo tidak memikirkan apapun saat menyetujui permintaan Mingyu, lagipula tangan Mingyu itu hangat dan nyaman.

Dan mereka mulai berbelanja dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Terlihat serasi sekali saat orang melihat mereka, tanpa tau apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

TOUCH ME

Seminggu tinggal bersama Mingyu, Wonwoo merasa jika dia bahagia walaupun awalnya cukup canggung. Entah karena perlakuan lembut Mingyu kepadanya atau karena dia yang memang menyukai apapun yang dilakukan Mingyu.

Seperti hari ini, Mingyu membangunkannya dengan kecupan di dahinya. Mereka memang berencana pergi di hari minggu ini, karena hari-hari sebelumnya Mingyu harus bekerja dan pulang cukup sore, beruntung jika pria itu tiba-tiba bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Namun Wonwoo senang dan bersyukur karena Mingyu tidak pernah absen menemaninya makan, entah saat sarapan, makan siang maupun malam.

Ah, dan Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk sementara berhenti bekerja di _bar_ dan Wonwoo hanya menurut karena kedua temannya juga memaksanya.

Seminggu ini mereka juga masih mencoba agar bisa lebih dekat, dalam hati Mingyu ingin memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti kekasihnya dan melupakan semua kecemasannya. Jadi mereka hanya akan mengobrol dengan sedikit sentuhan skinship dari Mingyu untuk membuat Wonwoo nyaman dengannya. Atau beberapa kali makan bersama di luar sekaligus jalan-jalan di dekat apartemen Mingyu.

Dan hari ini Mingyu ingin sebuah kencan sederhana dengan Wonwoo di Lotte World. Saat sampai disana, mereka awalnya melihat-lihat wahana apa yang akan dinaiki dengan diselingin candaan ringan.

Jangan lupa dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam, mereka berdua tidak sadar jika hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sekarang jika sedang berjalan berdampingan.

Mereka menaiki semua wahana yang diinginkan Wonwoo dengan raut bahagia yang terlihat dari wajah mereka, hingga mereka cukup lelah dan memilih beristirahat sekaligus makan karena merasa cukup lapar setelah semua wahana yang mereka naiki.

Setelah mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, Mingyu membelikan Wonwoo _ice cream_ sebelum mereka menuju wahana terakhir yang akan mereka naiki.

Bianglala.

Dengan masih membawa ice cream nya yang belum habis Wonwoo duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang tersenyum tampan sambil menatapnya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan pipinya panas dan pastinya memerah hanya karena dipandangi begitu oleh Mingyu.

"Wonwoo- _ya._ " Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu yang memanggilnya, entah perasaannya saja atau Mingyu memang terlihat sangat tampan malam ini apalagi saat pria itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang menawan itu.

Setelah itu Wonwoo bisa merasakan ibu jari Mingyu yang menyeka noda _ice cream_ di bibirnya, sebelum rasa terkejutnya selesai Wonwoo membelalakan matanya saat jari yang awalnya berada di bibirnya sekarang sudah berganti dengan bibir lembut Mingyu.

Ya.

Mingyu.

Mencium.

Wonwoo.

Mingyu bisa merasakan bibir Wonwoo yang terasa manis berkat _ice cream_ yang dimakannya, dia juga merasakan bahwa Wonwoo terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Wonwoo bahkan menjatuhkan _ice cream_ nya yang masih tersisa.

Tak lama rasa terkejutnya berubah menjadi senyuman dan rasa menyenangkan saat dia merasakan kupu-kupu di perutnya dan kehangatan di hatinya. Wonwoo pun membalas ciuman Mingyu yang terasa begitu manis itu, dengan memejamkan mata mereka saling melumat perlahan bibir satu sama lain seiring dengan jalannya bianglala yang juga berjalan pelan seperti mendukung mereka untuk bersama lebih lama.

Rasanya Wonwoo lupa segalanya.

Perjanjiannya dengan Mingyu,

Perhatian Mingyu hanya karena rasa tanggung jawabnya,

Hubungan Mingyu dengan Jungkook,

Dan bahwa hanya dia yang mencintai Mingyu,

Ya.

Wonwoo mengakui jika dia mencintai Mingyu.

TOUCH ME

Di rumah keluarga Jeon yang sudah tidak terlihat begitu hangat setelah satu tahun lalu anak sulung mereka kabur.

Jungkook masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sudah tidak di huni selama setahun oleh pemiliknya, Jeon Wonwoo, kakaknya.

Jungkook duduk di pinggir kasur kakaknya dengan perasaan rindu yang sangat besar, dia masih belum mengerti kenapa kakaknya kabur tanpa meningglkan pesan apapun.

Dipandanginya salah satu fotonya dengan Wonwoo yang ada di kamar tersebut dengan senyuman sedih. Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah tidak sesehat dulu setelah kakaknya kabur, dan dia terpaksa mengambil alih perusahaan yang harusnya di lakukan kakaknya.

Dia tidak masalah jika harus mengesampingkan melukis yang sangat disukainya dan membuka pameran untuknya sendiri, dia juga tidak marah kepada kakaknya karena sudah meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya karena dia tahu bahwa kakaknya memiliki alasan.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang, Kekasihnya, lelakinya.

 **"Halo!"** Sapa kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, mari kita bertemu lagipula aku lelah hari ini jadi tidak bekerja."

 **"Baiklah sayang, aku juga** **merindukanmu."**

"Sampai jumpa nanti."

 **"Sampai jumpa."**

Setidaknya kekasihnya bisa mengurangi rasa sedihnya karena merindukan kakaknya.

TOUCH ME

Setelah kejadian di bianglala kemarin, sepertinya Wonwoo benar-benar melupakan segala kecemasannya dan berfokus pada rasa jatuh cinta yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya ini. Hubungannya dengan Mingyu juga semakin dekat, mereka bahkan tidur bersama sekarang dan saling memeluk dengan sayang.

Oke, tidur secara harfiah.

Tidak lebih.

Mingyu juga sangat senang saat melihat Wonwoo sudah dapat menerimanya dan dia juga semakin bertekat membuat Wonwoo menerima ajakan pernikahannya nanti.

Hari ini Wonwoo sudah siap menunggu Mingyu pulang untuk makan siang bersama, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Mingyu menelponnya, dia tersenyum sebelum mengangkat telponnya.

 **"Halo won?"**

"Ya gyu."

 **"Maafkan aku ya, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang karena ada rapat mendadak."**

"Benarkah, jadi kita tidak bisa makan bersama?" Wonwoo terdengar cukup sedih, ini pertama kalinya Mingyu tidak menemaninya makan.

 **"Maafkan aku sayang, tadi aku juga sudah menelpon Jihoon untuk menemanimu bukankah kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu."**

"Baiklah, jangan lupa makan dan hati-hati saat pulang nanti."

 **"Baiklah sayang, maafkan aku sekali lagi."**

"Tidak apa-apa gyu, kututup ya telponnya."

 **"Iya."** Dan telpon terputus bersamaan dengan helaan napas Wonwoo, dia merindukan Mingyu. Untungnya Jihoon datang menjemputnya tidak lama setelah Mingyu menelponnya sehingga dia dapat sedikit melupakan rasa rindunya pada Mingyu.

Namun, tiga hari setelahnya Mingyu masih absen menemaninya makan siang. Wonwoo mencoba mengerti karena Mingyu memang terlihat sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Tiba-tiba terpikir di kepalanya untuk membawakan Mingyu makan siang. Tidak ada salahnya kan memberikan kejutan kepada Mingyu, hitung-hitung Wonwoo juga penasaran dengan perusahaan Mingyu.

Setelah selesai memasak makanan untuk Mingyu, Wonwoo menelpon taksi yang akan mengatarnya ke perusahaan Mingyu. Untungnya Mingyu pernah memberitahu nama perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, tepatnya di PLEDIS CORP.

Wonwoo tersenyum setelah membayar taksi yang mengantarnya tadi. Dia memandang perusahaan yang harus diakuinya besar itu, tentu saja karena perusahaan itu merupakan salah satu yang terbesar selain perusahaan milik ayahnya. Saat akan melangkah masuk tiba-tiba kakinya terhenti saat melihat Mingyu keluar bersama seseorang, senyumnya hilang bersamaan saat dia mengetahui siapa pria yang sedang dibukakan pintu mobil oleh Mingyu beberapa meter dihadapannya.

'Jungkook?'

Wonwoo bisa merasakan matanya memanas, namun dia mencoba sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Dia melangkah mundur perlahan dan berbalik cepat bersamaan dengan mobil Mingyu yang melaju pergi.

TOUCH ME

Setelah membuang makanan yang dibawanya tadi, Wonwoo segera menuju kamar mandi dan merendam tubuh dan kepalanya dengan air dingin untuk meredam tangisannya.

Bersyukur Mingyu absen menemaninya lagi hari ini, mengingat alasan Mingyu tidak menemaninya beberapa hari ini semakin membuat hati Wonwoo sesak. Dia tiba-tiba teringat alasannya tinggal bersama Mingyu dan perjanjian yang mereka buat hampir sebulan lalu.

Benar, kurang tiga hari lagi perjanjian mereka akan selesai. Wonwoo sepertinya harus berbesar hati untuk mengubah keputusan yang telah dipikirkannya matang-matang beberapahari ini dan menetapkan keputusan baru.

'Dasar bodoh kau Jeon Wonwoo.' Pikir Wonwoo sambil tertawa meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

Malam ini Mingyu pulang lebih cepat, Wonwoo sedikit terkejut sebenarnya. Beruntung matanya sudah tidak bengkak dan menyebabkan Mingyu curiga.

Wonwoo menolak ajakan Mingyu untuk makan malam dan berkata jika hanya ingin memeluk Mingyu lalu tidur lebih cepat. Sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya Wonwoo memakai pakaian yang cukup terbuka saat ini, kemeja putih besar Mingyu dan celana pendek di atas lutut.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ kau kenapa?" Mingyu sudah merasa cukup aneh dengan Wonwoo sejak dirinya pulang tadi karena sebelumnya Wonwoo tidak pernah berperilaku manja padanya.

"Mingyu." Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah memanggil nama Mingyu dengan jarinya yang mulai membuat pola di punggung Mingyu.

Mingyu dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang, dia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo tapi juga tidak menghindar ataupun menolak sentuhan Wonwoo. Tapi lama kelamaan Mingyu berusaha menghentikan sentuhan Wonwoo karena takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Wonwoo sejak awal mereka tinggal bersama.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ hentikan sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi." Mingyu mengingatkan Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang mulai serak, tanda jika dia mulai hilang kendali.

Namun bukannya berhenti, Wonwoo malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Mingyu. Dia mendongakan wajahnya dan bibirnya langsung tepat menyentuh rahang Mingyu. Wonwoo mulai mengecupi rahang Mingyu perlahan dan membuat napas Mingyu semakin memburu karena perilaku Wonwoo. Mingyu melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan menatap mata sayu Wonwoo yang terlihat bergairah itu, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir merah Wonwoo.

Kurang satu senti bibir mereka akan bertemu tapi Mingyu berhenti, mata Wonwoo bahkan sudah terpejam siap menerima ciuman Mingyu.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , apakah boleh?" Mulut mereka bersentuhan ringan saat Mingyu berbicara dan itu membuat mereka semakin gila karena gejolak yang mereka rasakan.

Sebenarnya Mingyu takut melakukan hal lebih dari ciuman kepada Wonwoo karena peristiwa saat itu, dia hanya tidak mau menyakiti hati Wonwoo.

Bukannya menjawab Wonwoo malah langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Mingyu dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Mingyu yang merasa bahwa sudah mendapatkan jaawaban dari Wonwoo langsung memperdalam ciuman mereka dan mulai melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan sedikit kasar. Tangannya mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Wonwoo dan mulai memijat perlahan pinggang Wonwoo dengan sensual, hal itu membuat Wonwoo mendesah dalam ciuman mereka yang panas itu.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman dan merasa jika pasokan oksigen mereka menipis, Mingyu pindah menciumi leher putih Wonwoo dan sesekali menggigit leher itu dengan gigi taringnya yang mempesona itu. Bercak-bercak merah mulai tercipta di leher Wonwoo, belum puas dengan itu Mingyu mulai mengecupi dan membuat tanda di pundak Wonwoo yang telihat. Wonwoo hanya bisa mendesah lirih dengan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu kepadanya.

Mingyu baru menyadari jika Wonwoo terlihat sangat _sexy_ saat menggunakan kemejanya dan itu semakin membuatnya menggila untuk terus menyentuh Wonwoo.

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar detik jam dan desahan yang menemani malam panas mereka.

TBC

/

/

/

Maaf ya lanjutannya agak lama.

Author belum punya waktu buat ngetiknya disaat idenya terus bermunculan hehehehe.

Dan karena author belum berpengalaman buat bikin adegan yang "ehem"

Juga rated ff ini bukan mature jadinya di skip deh.

Wkwkwkwkwk!

Author juga sangat berterima kasih pada readers yang mau membaca karya ku dan comment.


	5. Touch Me cahpter 5

Selamat Membaca!

Mingyu terbangun karena merasakan cahaya matahari mengusik tidurnya, tak lama dia tersenyum saat mengingat apa yang dilakukannya kemarin dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu bangun dan melihat kamarnya yang masih berantakan karena aktivitasnya kemarin, namun senyumnya memudar saat tidak mendapati keberadaan Wonwoo di kamar.

Tidak ada bunyi gemercik di kamar mandi yang menandakan Wonwoo tidak ada disana. Mingyu mulai memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menuju dapur karena mengira Wonwoo ada di sana.

Nihil.

Wonwoo tidak ada di mana pun, Mingyu sudah mengelilingi rumahnya tetapi tetap tidak menemukan Wonwoo. Mencoba tenang Mingyu menuju ke kamar yang digunakan Wonwoo selama di rumahnya dan dengan gugup membuka lemari pakaian tempat Wonwoo menaruh bajunya.

Sekali lagi, nihil. Terlebih baju Wonwoo juga menghilang.

Dengan terburu-buru Mingyu menuju kamarnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor baru Wonwoo di ponsel yang di belikan Mingyu beberapa minggu lalu. Tak lama Mingyu mendengar nada dering ponsel Wonwoo yang ternyata ditinggalkan di atas sofa ruang tengah. Lalu tak sengaja Mingyu melihat jika gelang Wonwoo yang ditemukannya juga raib dari nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

Mingyu merasa semakin gusar, lalu dengan cepat membersikan diri dan bersiap untuk mencari Wonwoo.

'Tidak mungkin, Wonwoo tidak akan pergi tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.'

Dengan laju Mingyu mengedarai mobilnya dan mencoba menghubungi Jihoon.

" **Halo?"**

"Jihoon- _ssi_ , apa kau bersama Wonwoo?"

" **Tidak, aku sekarang di apartemen dengan Soonyoung.** "

"Kau yakin?"

 **"Memangnya kenapa?"**

"Tunggu, aku akan kesana."

Tut!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jihoon, Mingyu langsung melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat ke apartemen Jihoon.

Sedangkan Jihoon yang barusan menerima telepon dari Mingyu merasa aneh dan tidak tenang.

"Kenapa Jihoon- _ah_?" Tanya Soonyoung saat memperhatikan Jihoon cemas setelah menerima telepon yang diketahuinya dari Mingyu itu.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, Wonwoo baik-baik saja kan?"

Melihat raut cemas Jihoon, Soonyoung hanya dapat menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut agar lebih tenang. Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu sudah berada di apartemen Jihoon dan diberondong pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kim, mana Wonwoo?"

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan, apa Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bersama kalian berdua?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jihoon mulai emosi.

"Aku tidak tau, kita masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan semalam dia tidak menolakku, perjanjian kita juga belum habis tapi dia menghilang."

"APA?!" SoonHoon terkejut dengan perkataan Mingyu yang terlihat sedikit ling-lung itu.

"Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo menghilang, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" Jihoon sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, bahkan wajahnya sudah merah padam dan Soonyoung yang menggenggam tangannya mencoba menahan Jihoon.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan segalanya, hiks…." Soonhoon cukup terkejut saat melihat Mingyu jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

Soonyoung mencoba membantu Mingyu berdiri dan mendudukannya di sofa, lalu tak lama mereka sudah duduk tenang di sofa masing-masing.

"Coba sekarang kau tenang Mingyu- _ya_ , pasti ada cara untuk mencari Wonwoo." Sebenarnya Soonyoung pesimis dengan hal itu, karena Wonwoo termasuk sosok pendiam dan tertutup dia tidak pernah terlalu menceritakan perasaaannya apalagi kehidupannya kepada orang lain.

Setelah cukup tenang, Mingyu mencoba berpikir dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

 **"Halo?"** sahut orang itu.

"Halo, Jungkook- _ah_."

Mendengar nama Jungkook disebut soonhoon langsung menatap Mingyu terkejut. Apalagi sebenarnya ini? Pikir mereka.

"Bisakah kau datang kemari? Ini soal Wonwoo."

 **"Apa?! Ada apa dengan Wonwoo hyung, dia baik-baik saja kan?"  
**  
"Aku akan menceritakannya setelah kau kesini."

 **"Baiklah, tunggu aku."**

Panggilan ditutup dan Mingyu segera mengirim alamatnya ke Jungkook, walaupun bingung dan penasaran SoonHoon hanya diam dan menahan diri untuk bertanya. Mereka ingin tau segalanya setelah Jungkook datang.

Tak lama Jungkook datang dan segera dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam apartemen, namun Jungkook ternyata tidak sendiri. Dia bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Tunggu, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan tentang hubungan kalian dulu." Pinta Jihoon.

Jungkook langsung memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Mingyu dan pria di sebelahnya yang ternyata bernama Taehyung.

Taehyung adalah kekasih Jungkook, dan itu adalah kabar yang mencengangkan untuk SoonHoon karena mereka berpikir bahwa Jungkook dan Mingyu masih berpacaran.

"Aku akan menceritakan sisanya nanti, sekarang mari kita fokus mencari Wonwoo hyung dahulu."

Akhirnya mereka semua menyetujui ucapan Jungkook untuk mencari keberadaan Wonwoo terlebih dahulu. Saat mereka masih bingung mencari dan mengingat di manakah kemungkinan Wonwoo berada, tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu yang berada di sakunya bergetar, nomor tidak dikenal namun seketika membuat Mingyu bangkit saat mendengar suara si penelpon.

Mingyu terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan terdengar sedikit memohon pada penelpon tersebut untuk bertemu dengannya, lalu tersenyum saat si penelpon menyetujui ajakannya.

"Siapa Gyu?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran karena raut Mingyu yang terlihat lega.

"Wonwoo menelpon dan dia menyetujui ajakan bertemu denganku di restoran, sepertinya aku bisa melakukan rencanaku." Jawab Mingyu dengan binar harapan di matanya.

"Memangnya rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk Wonwoo?" Curiga Jihoon.

"Aku akan melamarnya."

TOUCH ME

Wonwoo masuk ke sebuah restauran tempatnya menyetujui ajakan Mingyu tadi, dia sudah memutuskan akan menyelasaikan masalahnya dengan Mingyu hari ini juga dan meminta maaf ke keluarganya lalu pergi jauh seorang diri agar tidak merepotkan siapapun atau membuat malu keluarganya.

Restauran tersebut terlihat tidak begitu ramai karena masih ada satu jam lagi menuju jam makan siang. Wonwoo diantarkan seorang pelayan menuju tempat di mana Mingyu berada, dia dapat melihat punggung lebar Mingyu menunggunya. Wonwoo langsung duduk di hadapan Mingyu tanpa menyapa hingga membuat pria di depannya itu terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Kau datang juga Wonwoo- _ya_?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan keluar dari mulut Mingyu dan memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm" Gumam Wonwoo menjawab.

Wonwoo dapat melihat jika pria di hapannya sedang gelisah dan ragu untuk berbicara, dia berniat mengatakan tujuannya terlebih dahulu sebelum terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang menyelanya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , jadi sebenarnya... emm maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Mingyu hati-hati, namun terdengar tanpa keraguan ditambah sodoran kotak berisi cincin yang ditunjukan pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu sebenarnya merasa bodoh langsung melamar tanpa basa-basi, tapi dia hanya takut Wonwoo akan pergi lagi jika bertele-tele dengan ucapannya.

Wonwoo terkejut dan merasa kehilangan kata-kata yang sudah dirangkainya dengan susah payah semalaman. Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo yang masih terlihat terkejut untuk menunggu jawaban dari pria manis di hadapannya.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang dan mampu mengendalikan ekspresinya Wonwoo mulai menjawab ajakan Mingyu yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tidak disangkanya.

"Tidak."

Wajah Mingyu terlihat pias seketika mendengar jawaban singkat nan dingin dari pria yang diajaknya menikah tersebut, bahkan tanpa basa basi dia ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Bukankah kita baik-baik saja selama ini dan perlu kau ketahui jika aku memakai perjanjian bodoh itu hanya untuk alasan agar kau mau bersama denganku." Lanjut Mingyu.

"Kita tidak pernah baik-baik saja Kim!"

"Jangan mengelak Jeon Wonwoo!" Nada bicara Mingyu naik karena jawaban yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Hubungan kita hanya karena perjanjian dan kau harus sadar tentang hal itu, lagipula harusnya bukan aku yang kau lamar." Mingyu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Aku pergi, maafkan aku dan terima kasih." Ucapan Wonwoo menjadi penutup percakapan mereka.

Wonwoo berdiri dan melangkah keluar restaurant dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, dapat didengarnya suara Mingyu yang memanggil namanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Jeon Wonwoo, berhenti di sana!"

"Wonwoo _hyung_!"

Tap!

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya mendengar panggilan terakhir kepadanya, Wonwoo dengan ragu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan dapat dilihatnya adik yang sangat dirindukannya berdiri di sebelah pintu mobil yang terbuka yang sebelumnya Wonwoo lewati secara tidak sadar.

Wonwoo berdiri mematung karena terkejut bertemu Jungkook setelah sekian lama, dan saat dirinya berhasil kembali dari rasa terkejutnya bisa dirasakan pelukan hangat di tubuhnya yang diberikan Jungkook. Isakan Jungkook terdengar saat lelaki itu mengatakan jika dirinya merindukan kakaknya itu.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Ucap Wonwoo kelu menyebut nama adiknya itu.

Jungkook masih menangis dan memanggil nama hyungnya itu dengan lirih berulang kali di sela tangisnya. Wonwoo merasa hatinya teriris mendengar suara tangis Jungkook dan mulai meneteskan air mata tanpa disadari olehnya.

Mingyu berdiri bersisian dengan Taehyung , mereka memandang suasana haru di antara kakak beradik dalam diam.

TOUCH ME

Setelah sama-sama tenang Jungkook mengajak Wonwoo pergi berdua dengan mobilnya.

Ya berdua.

Lalu Taehyung dan Mingyu?

Ditinggal saja para _seme_ yang serba salah itu, lagipula mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Mingyu bisa mengantarkan Taehyung dengan mobilnya.

Wonwoo masih terdiam dan merasa tidak percaya sambil memandangi sisi wajah Jungkook yang sedang menyetir. Jungkook yang merasa dipandangi menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat kakaknya, namun hanya bisa menghela napas saat Wonwoo terlihat terkejut dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandangnya lagi.

Jungkook menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah _café_. Dia berpikir untuk berbicara dahulu dengan kakaknya sebelum membawanya kembali kerumah mereka. Wonwoo hanya menurut saat Jungkook mengajaknya masuk ke dalam café dan memesankannya segelas coklat hangat.

"Kurasa kita harus meluruskan salah paham di antara kita dahulu _hyung_." Ucapan Jungkook memulai percakapan mereka.

Wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook merasakan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang, dia takut Jungkook akan merasa kecewa terhadapnya. Jungkook menghela napas lagi saat kakaknya masih tidak mau menatap matanya.

"Tatap mata lawan bicaramu saat sedang berbicara hyung, itu adalah dasar sopan santun yang sudah kita pelajari bukan?" Jungkook sengaja merendahkan suaranya yang membuat Wonwoo mengira jika adiknya mulai marah dengan sikapnya, dan akhirnya menatap mata Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook- _ah_."

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , sekarang aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Mata Wonwoo bergerak gelisah menanti pertanyaan Jungkook untuknya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Mingyu padamu tadi, dia melamarmu?" Pertanyaan _to the point_ khas seorang Jeon sekali, tidak membantu rasa cemas yang dirasakan Wonwoo sekarang.

"Ti-tidak Jungkook- _ah_." Bohong Wonwoo.

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Sungguh!"

" _Hyung_!"

Mendengar nada Jungkook yang mulai naik membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook- _ah_ , seharusnya tidak ada hubungan yang terjadi antara aku dan Mingyu." Wonwoo menahan air matanya.

"Kau menolaknya?" Tanpa menjawab permintaan maaf Wonwoo, Jungkook malah kembali bertanya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook lagi yang kali ini membuat heran kakaknya itu.

"Tentu saja karena Mingyu kekasihmu." jawab Wonwoo cepat dan semakin bingung saat Jungkook mulai tertawa di hapadannya.

"Kau bodoh _hyung_ , kalian berdua memang bodoh." Olok Jungkook di sela tawanya yang belum mereda. Wonwoo masih mencoba berpikir apanya yang lucu dari jawabannya tadi.

" _Hyung_ , melihat lelaki di sebelah Mingyu tadi?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dia Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Jelas Jungkook.

Wonwoo benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang dan hanya melongo karena bingung.

'Sebentar bukannya Kim Taehyung itu.' Pikir Wonwoo merasa ragu.

"Cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Wonwoo tidak yakin.

"Ya, dan dia adalah kekasihku ah tidak calon tunanganku."

Hening beberapa detik terjadi, Wonwoo masih merasa bingung dengan keadaan dan percakapan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Harusnya kau menerima Mingyu, _hyung_. Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" Wonwoo terasa ditarik dari pikirannya saat mendengar suara Jungkook.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku Jungkook- _ah_ " Elak Wonwoo membuat Jungkook mendengus.

"Omong kosong! Nenek-nenek bahkan akan sadar tatapan matanya untukmu."

"Dia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Itu hanya alasan _hyung_ , tidakkah dia mengatakannya padamu?"

Skak! Wonwoo bungkam.

"Setelah pesta lajang yang dihari oleh kalian, kau kabur dan Mingyu menghindari ku. Aku cukup _stress_ saat itu bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi dan alasan kalian melakukan itu."

"Hampir dua minggu tanpa kabar dari Mingyu, aku bertemu Taehyung secara tidak sengaja pada pertemuan bisnis. Dia menghiburku saat tau aku sedang banyak masalah saat itu." Tambah Jungkook. Wonwoo merasa bersalah mendengar penjelasan Jungkook, namun tidak berani menyela.

"Hanya butuh sedikit waktu untukku menerima semua perlakuan baik Taehyung mengingat dia memang cinta pertamaku. Tak lama Mingyu menghubungiku, dia mengajak bertemu untuk menjelaskan alasannya menghindariku selama hampir sebulan. Saat itu aku ingin menolak karena sudah terlanjur malas dengan hubungan kami. Ditambah pula aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang seakan-akan memberi angin segar disaat masa sulitku. Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Mingyu, dari awal aku sudah merasa bahwa hubungan kita akan berakhir dan memang benar setelah menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya, Mingyu mengajak putus. Aku memang merasa marah dan tidak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan Mingyu, dan kupikir memang kita sudah tidak berjodoh jadi aku menyetujui untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Wonwoo sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi, dia merasa menjadi kakak yang sangat jahat sekarang. Berulang kali dirinya mengatakan maaf kepada adiknya itu.

"Apa sekarang kau akan menerima Mingyu, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, dan membuat Jungkook frustasi karena kakaknya sungguh keras kepala. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaaaaaa?!"

"Dia tidak mencintaiku." Jungkook menghela napas untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Dia bahkan sudah datang kerumah, dan berjanji akan membawamu pulang setelah kau menerima lamarannya kepada orang tua kita." Wonwoo terkejut mendengar itu, namun memilih diam.

"Awalnya dia tidak menceritakan siapa yang tidak sengaja ditidurinya itu, sampai dia melihat gelang kita." Jungkook menunjuk gelang yang dipakainya dan Wonwoo.

"Dari situ aku semakin marah hingga ingin mencabiknya, namun dia meminta maaf berulang kali padaku dan memohon kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu serta membawamu kembali kepada keluarga kita. Dia mencintaimu dan bukankah kau juga mencintainya _hyung_?"

Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Ya, aku mencintainya sampai rasanya sakit saat memikirkan jika aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Aku mencintainya Jungkook- _ah_." Isak Wonwoo di akhir kalimatnya.

TOUCH ME

Mingyu kembali ke apartemennya setelah mengantarkan Taehyung, rasanya tenaganya habis saat mengingat lamarannya ditolak oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu sedih dan putus asa, Wonwoo masih belum mempercayainya setelah semua yang mereka lakukan. Apakah dirinya memang sebajingan itu hingga Wonwoo tidak bisa percaya padanya. Setelah cukup lama kalut dalam pikirannya Mingyu memutuskan untuk mencoba bertemu Wonwoo sekali lagi, saat hendak membuka pintu terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu apartemennya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Mingyu membuka pintu dan terkejut saat tahu siapa tamu yang datang.

"Wonwoo?" Ucap Mingyu cukup terkejut.

"Hai Gyu."

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan langsung memeluknya setelah mendengar sapaan Wonwoo, membuat yang dipeluknya terkejut namun tidak menolak .

"Kumohon biarkan seperti ini." Mingyu memohon sambil melesakan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Wonwoo dan menghirup aroma yang sangat disukainya itu sebanyak-banyaknya, rasanya dia sudah sangat rindu dengan Wonwoo walaupun belum ada sehari tidak bertemu.

"Gyu?" Panggil Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas deheman oleh Mingyu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Mingyu masih betah memeluk Wonwoo tanpa mau mengurangi dekapannya.

"Katakan saja, aku masih ingin memelukmu selama yang kubisa." Jawaban Mingyu terdengar lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu yang sebelumnya sibuk memeluk Wonwoo tiba-tiba berhenti dan terdiam. Dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk Wonwoo dan menatap mata pria manis dihadapannya untuk meyakinkan diri jika tadi Wonwoo mengatakan jika dia mencintai Mingyu.

"Kau..," Rasanya Mingyu tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara saking terkejutnya.

"Karena tadi kau sudah melamarku, sekarang giliranku."

Mingyu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sampai rasanya dia bisa mendengar detakannya sendiri.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan lancar dan jelas.

Bisa dilihat oleh Wonwoo ekspresi Mingyu yang sulit dijelaskan akibat lamarannya, walaupun gugup rasanya Wonwoo ingin tertawa namun dia menahannya untuk mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Ah aku lupa tidak bawa cincin atau apapun, bolehkah aku meminjam cincin yang mau kau berikan padaku tadi?" Terdengar tidak tau diri memang, namun menurut Mingyu itu adalah lamaran terimut untuknya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu mengambil cincin yang ada di sakunya. Dia mengambil kedua cincin itu dari kotaknya dan memaikan cincin yang lebih kecil kepada jari manis tangan Wonwoo, lalu memberikan cincin yang lebih besar ke telapak tangan Wonwoo yang hanya memperhatikan perlakuannya.

Di sini Mingyu memberikan segala keputusan kepada Wonwoo, dia hanya berharap Wonwoo juga memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manisnya.

Sudah hampir dua menit namun Wonwoo masih belum memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Mingyu, membuat Mingyu mulai was-was dan berpikir jika Wonwoo berubah pikiran.

Sepertinya kali ini harapan Mingyu didengar oleh Dewi Fortuna karena selanjutnya Wonwoo tersenyum manis kepadanya dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis pria tan itu. Mereka saling menatap dan senyuman manis terbit di masing-masing wajah mereka.

Mingyu merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung melihat jari manisnya terpasang cincin dan langsung menarik Wonwoo dalam ciuman dalam untuk menggambarkan rasa bahagiannya yang tidak bisa diukur saat itu.

Terkadang dibanding ucapan, tindakan lebih dibutuhkan untuk seseorang yang sudah terluka seperti Wonwoo. Bisa dilihat dari senyuman disela ciuman yang diberikan Mingyu untuknya, Wonwoo benar-benar merasa bersyukur atas momen yang dirasakannya ini.

Disini mereka juga berjanji untuk mempercayai cinta yang diberikan oleh satu sama lain dan berharap tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik kepada mereka setelah segala hal sulit yang sudah mereka lalui.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

TOUCH ME END.

/

/

Thank u very much untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ceritaku ini. Maaf karena aku sempet hiatus sangaaaat lama, soalnya aku baru selesai ujian nasional dan sekarang sedang persiapan untuk lanjut ke perguruan tinggi yang masih harus kukejar.

Derita belum dapet universitas lol.

Sebenernya aku udah mau lanjutin cerita ini dari dulu, tapi aku kena writer block dan bingung untuk mengakhiri atau malah menambah konflik yang ada. Finally aku lebih memilih untuk end cerita ini karena merasa akan terlalu sulit untuk lanjut terus takutnya malah akan terlantar cerita ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan. Maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan tapi aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik eheheheh.

Bye! 


End file.
